Drill bits are used by a variety of industries for a variety of purposes. For this reason there are many different types of drill bits that a user may choose from depending on the job that they intend to do.
Flat bits or spade bits are predominately used by electricians and plumbers to bore larger holes in wood for running electrical wire and water lines. Generally, speed, hole quality, and ease of use are important features of spade bits. Currently flat bits address only hole quality, leaving the user wanting a bit that is faster and easier to use.
An auger-type drill bit has a number of advantages over spade bits. For example, the auger bit generally has a screw tip which aides the user by making the drill bit self-feeding, thereby increasing the ease of use. Augers usually include a helical section-shaped flute that extends up the body of the bit to provide a mechanism for waste removal, thereby increasing the speed and efficiency of use.
The auger too has disadvantages, such as a flute that is too narrow or too long causing the waste material to get caught in the bit, a cutting edge that becomes dull, making the bit increasingly difficult to use, and unbalanced or poor hole quality. Therefore, it would be beneficial to combine the advantages of a spade bit and an auger bit that is capable making wood boring drill bits easier to use, more precise, and faster. In addition, it would be desirable to create a wood boring drill bit with a cutting edge that is not cumbersome to sharpen.